Don't Say Goodbye
by laraceline95
Summary: Blood. Crimson red blood. That's all there was that we could see... It tainted everything that was in it's path... Whatever it was that caused this isn't going to stop till we're all gone with sudden goodbyes and unsaid feelings... *R&R please! :
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blood. Crimson red blood. That was all he could see. Blood. His partner's blood. The terrified young meister watched helplessly as his weapon's blood tainted the ground, the trees and everything that was in the murderer's path. The weapon's body, now a disfigured bloody mess, was tossed vigorously to the ground as the murderer grew satisfied with his kill. A single blue soul rising up from what was used to be the weapon's chest was quickly snatched by the murderer's claw-like hands. The meister's eyes widened in fear as he witnessed not only his weapon's death, but he witnessed his partner's very soul get crushed by the claw-like hands. He wanted to scream. Scream for his friend's death, scream for help, scream for what was about to become of him. His mind told him to run but something caught his throat. It was the bloody claws of the murderer. His feet were lifted off the ground and blood trickled down from his neck, where the bloody claws latched itself from him. The terrified meister's eyes came face to face with hooded murderer, with deadly yellow eyes.

"What's the matter? Can't breathe?" his voice sounded as if a million other voices were combined to make a deep growl. The young meister's eyes slowly made their way looking upwards as he slowly lost oxygen to breathe. The murderer grew bored as his prey was slowly dying.

"Tch... Stupid Shibusen dog. You could just die slowly right next to your pathetic weapon," He spat as he clawed his left eye and tossed the meister next to what once was his weapon, who was now all covered in blood and guts from all of the open wounds he received. The attacker took one last look at the two and gave a sadistic smirk. "You Shibusen dogs will all get the same fate like you two," He said as if there were other people besides the two fallen Shibusen students and himself, "No matter what it takes, I will make it happen..."He disappeared through the darkness as the laughing moon dripped blood from its mouth and illuminated the empty, bloody forest near Death City.

* * *

><p>"Mason! Ethan!" The blue skinned zombie called as he and his troop searched the forest near the outskirts of Death City. Sid and Nygus received a rescue mission from the Shinigami himself as two of his new students were attacked after the two had just finished their mission. The Shinigami held no playful tone in his voice as he delivered the news that the meister, Mason, had contacted the Shinigami, all battered and bloodied, seeking for help as they encountered a very powerful pre-kishin. Or at least, something that had the traits of a pre-kishin.<p>

"Oi! Mason! Ethan!" He called once again but was answered by the sounds of the night. He felt his dagger in his hand disappear as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"We'll find them. We just have to keep looking," Nygus said as if reading her partner's mind. Sid opened his mouth to protest till they heard footsteps running towards them. The mummy switched back to her dagger form, ready to attack till the footsteps stopped and revealed one of the men from the search party. Fear and distress etched in his eyes. Sid and Nyguys sensed it and feared that they have arrived too late.

"What the hell are you still standing there? Lead the way! Medical team! Follow him!" Sid screamed as the troops followed the man. Everyone ran and as soon as they arrived, horror was plastered all over their faces. Just behind the bushes, two forms, both covered in blood, were tossed away, all battered and beaten up. One appeared to have brown hair, who had claw marks all over his body, especially his neck. What was gruesome was his left eye, which was oozing with pus and crimson red blood, that looked like it was barbarically been clawed out forcefully. The form next to him was barely recognizable, but bits of black hair could be seen. Instead of a human body, in its place was a bloody form, with guts and organs spilled everywhere from the disfigured body. All of the crimson blood coming from his form.

Sid stood there in pure horror as he silently stared at the fates of his students who didn't deserve this. They had the potential to become a really good pair in the field but they weren't ready. They didn't have a chance against whatever thing they had encountered. Nygus transformed back to her human form and tried to find a pulse from the brown haired boy. Her blue eyes widen as she felt the faintest pulse coming from the boy. "Med team! Bring him back to Shibusen! He still has a pulse!" A group took out a stretcher and place the boy carefully on it to prevent anymore injuries and quickly headed back to Shibusen to get him treated while Sid and Nygus stayed behind to investigate the scene.

"I've never seen anything like this back when I was alive. Normally a pre-kishin would have just killed a person instantly and take the soul but this," He gestured to the gruesome bloody form, "it's like whoever wanted the kid's soul desperately couldn't wait to get it. But what I don't understand is why did they just take the weapon's soul and not the meister's?" Before Nygus got to say something, something caught her eyes. Something blue.

"Sid, I don't think we're dealing with a regular pre-kishin here..." Sid's eyes wondered to the spot Nygus had her eyes on his eyes widened in fear and worry. Just behind the disfigured weapon, were pieces of the weapon's soul, all scattered everywhere like it had been mutilated and hurled away.

"This is definitely no ordinary pre-kishin... _It_ didn't even take the soul. _It_ tore the soul apart... We need to inform Shinigami-sama before whatever thing did this attacks more students." Nygus said as Sid took out his pocket sized mirror to contact his superior.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuun! **

**More chapters to come later on when I'm not busy with school work :P I'm already working on chapter 1 and it'll DEFINITELY be LONGER than this one since this is just a prologue :P And I PROMISE the main cast will be in the next chapter! OH! And I have a 3 day weekend this week so I probably might post chapter 1 AND 2 by the end of the week! (Unless I get writer's block but hopefully I won't!).**

**ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism is fine with me. In fact, I'd be more than glad if I received constructive criticism since I need to know what I'm doing wrong :P **


	2. 1 Letters and a Confused Bookworm

Chapter 1: Letters and a Confused Bookworm

"What. The. Hell."

If there was one thing Soul Eater Evans hated, it was being confronted about his 'love life' by a complete and total idiot; Black*Star. The demon scythe groaned and slapped a hand to his face as the blue haired ninja stared at him fully awestruck. "So uncool…" Soul muttered.

"Seriously, man! What the hell? You still haven't told her? And you fucking had the perfect chance last night! If you were a big God like I! The Great Black*Star! You two would've been getting it down at the janitor's closet as we speak!" Black*Star winked at his white haired friend as he continued to groan and lie back down on Shibusen's rooftop. The two idiot combo were currently skipping as the two did _not _want to watch Stein dissect an elephant. How Stein managed to get the elephant in the room or even up at Shibusen was way beyond their minds.

"Just shut the fuck up, Black*Star! And who the hell said I was going to tell her whatever the fuck you're talking about," Soul turned to his side to face another direction till he heard that very obnoxious laughter.

"Nyahahaha! Do you _honestly_ think that I'll believe all that bull? I know you _know_ what I'm talking about! Now tell big ol' Black*Star why you didn't confess last night!" Soul rolled his eyes as the blue haired ninja stood up and laughed with both of his hands on his hips. He couldn't believe that his idiotic best friend was actually trying to help him with these kinds of _problems. Love problems_ for that matter. And he couldn't help but think that he was right about confessing last night. Soul's mind drifted off as he remembered what happened last night…

_Jazz music filled the symmetrical mansion and pairs danced the night away as the swayed to the music. Soul stood outside of it all. He isolated himself from the party as he looked in from the outside. In the sidelines, Black*Star and Patti gulfed up the whole dessert table while their partners, Tsubaki and Liz watched as they both shook their heads in disapproval. Kidd and Maka stood close by the dessert table as Kidd freaked out about the asymmetry the demon gun and the idiotic blue haired ninja were causing, while Maka giggled as she watched the whole scene before her. Her eyes then wandered as if she had just noticed that a certain white haired weapon was missing. Soul grunted and turned his face back to the scenery in front of him which was pretty much a street and an alley in Death City. He felt a tap on his shoulder and found his meister standing in behind him with her arms rubbing her shoulders for warmth._

_"What are you doing out here, Soul? The party's great inside! Plus, it's freezing out here!" fog came out of her mouth as she spoke every word while Soul just shrugged._

_"It ain't that cold. You're probably just not used to it," The blonde scythe meister stared at him as if he had gone crazy._

_"Soul, it's almost the end of November and you say it's not that cold? Come back inside idiot," Maka held out her hand to reach for Soul's and she watched him as he hesitated to take her hand. It was a bit too late for him to back away as Maka dragged him back inside and straight to the dance floor. _

_"Maka, what the he-"_

_"Just shut up and dance with me. You need to loosen up a little," Bright green eyes stared at crimson red eyes as the two partners swayed back and forth to the music with her hands on his shoulders and his arms on her hips.. Maka smiled up at her partner and noticed that a tint of pink spread across his face. She dropped her hands off his shoulders and took his temperature on his forehead. _

_"Soul! Are you getting sick? You're face is red and you're kind of warm. Why don't we go back home an-" Soul tore away Maka's hand and held it in his hand as he pulled her into him. He bent down and whispered to her ear._

_"Maka… I-" He stopped as he noticed a couple of people stopped dancing and stared at them, whispering things to each other about a certain weapon and meister in the middle of the dance floor. He let go. _

_"Soul? 'I' what?" Maka stared at him with complete and utter confusion. 'I can't do this… at least not right now…' Soul talked as he loosened up his black tie and turned his back on his meister._

_"Forget I said anything. I'm going back home,"_

"HELLOO? ANYONE IN THERE?" Black*Star screamed in front of the white haired scythe as he knocked on Soul's head.

"What the fuck? Get off me, Black*Star! What the hell's gotten into you?" Soul sat up as he realized that he was day dreaming about what happened last night.

"I think the question is 'What's gotten into _you'"_ Soul and Black*Star turned their heads to see that the young shinigami had skipped class too.

"Kidd! What're ya doing here? Came to see the great big me?" Black*Star smirked as Kidd just rolled his eyes.

"You know, Soul, as much as I hate to say it myself but Black*Star's right," Soul raised an eyebrow

"About you wanting to see his 'big great' egoistic self?" Kidd slapped a hand on his face as Black*Star laughed his obnoxious laugh.

"No you buffoon! I'm talking about your chance you had to tell Maka your feelings last night! Everything was going so perfectly symmetrical till you just _had _to leave her standing in the dance floor!" Black*Star laughed even louder.

"See! Even Kidd noticed it last night!"

"Which takes us back to our original question. Why didn't you tell her?" Kidd and Black*Star watched Soul as they both waited for his response only to receive a death glare from the young death scythe. Soul sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, fine. I should've told her but I didn't,"

"And that would be because…" Kidd started.

"It just wasn't time, ok? Now just leave it at that and just move the fuck on," Soul laid back down and face the other direction, away from his two best friends.

"Soul you really should sort out both Maka's and your feelings before it's too late," Before Soul even got to think about what Kidd said, he realized that he was going to be late.

"Shit. We gotta go. Come on, will you!" Soul jumped off the roof and landed down on the balcony and dashed off inside the building with the young shinigami and the ninja following right behind him.

"Soul! Where are you going? We'll get caught skipping class if they see us running in the halls!" Kidd hissed as Soul kept running to the direction of their lockers. To be even more specific they were appearing to head over to Maka and Soul's lockers.

"HA! LIKE THOSE LOWLY TEACHERS CAN CATCH THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! NYAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Black*Star! We gotta be quiet and quick for this!" Soul hissed as he stopped right in front of his meister's locker. Kidd and Black*Star watched silently with confusion on their faces as Soul dialed in Maka's combination on his locker.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Soul hushed the young death god as Maka's locker opened. An avalanche of papers fell out of her locker and a few had roses and chocolates attached to it. Kidd and Black*Stars expressions grew from confusion to shock as Soul picked up all of the letters and shoved it in his bag.

"Nyahahaha! You're actually hiding Maka's love letters? Nyahaha! That's pathetic Soul! She's crazy nuts for you and you're still hiding these stupid letters from her? Nyahahaha!" Black*Star picked up a box of chocolates and munched on them. "Seriously man! Are you actually jealous that some people are sending her these? MAN THESE CHOCOLATES ARE GOOD!"

"NO. I am NOT jealous. I just don't want her to read these pathetic uncool weapon wannabes, is all. And give me that! I'm throwing those away too," Soul grabbed the chocolates, ripped off the card and threw it away in the trash bin. Kidd raised an eyebrow at the grouchy weapon as he was unusually grouchier than usual. Soul noticed that the young death god was eyeing him and gave him a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just seem grumpier than usual. Perhaps you're jealous and in denial?" If looks could kill, Kidd would've been dead by now. Black*Star laughed louder as his friend was being called jealous and in denial.

"NYAHAHA! I KNEW YOU WERE JEALOUS AND IN DENIAL! I! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAVE GREAT _ESP_!"

"The hell does _ESP_ mean?" Soul said as he kept shoving as many letters in his bag.

"I believe it means Extra Sensory Perception. It's basically when you can sense things in your mind, in this case, Black*Star apparently sensed that you were in denial and jealous." Kidd explained.

"So uncool. I am not in denial nor am I jealous. I just don't want some freak sending Maka uncool letters,"

"Whatever you say, Soul," Kidd said in defeat as he watched Soul close up Maka's locker.

* * *

><p>"Argh! I'm going to kill that stupid idiot when I find him!" the blonde scythe meister stomped her way to her locker as a pair of pistols and a tall asian girl followed her behind.<p>

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! AHEHEHEHEHE! SOUL'S GONNA DIE!" Patti jumped up and down while her sister tried to calm her down.

"Even Kidd and Black*Star skipped class too. 'Wonder what those three were up to," Liz said mostly to herself.

"This was the first time Kidd-kun skipped class with Soul-kun and Black*Star, right? Maybe they were just having their 'guy time'. We did drag them to the mall last week to buy dresses," Tsubaki giggled as she remembered their 'fun' weekend at the mall with the boys. One thing was for sure, the boys did _not _like shopping one bit. "Umm… Maka-chan, I think I found them," Tsubaki pointed straight ahead where the three boys were hanging out by their lockers. Maka fumed and dashed to the white haired scythe with a dictionary on hand.

"Makaaa…"

"Dude, Maka's going to kill you! Nyahahaha!"

"Black*Star, I think she's aiming at you too,"

"Oh no… Here it comes…"

"…CHOP!" Black*Star and Soul fell on the ground with book dents on their heads leaving Black*Star unconcious.

"What the hell woman? Are you trying to kill me?" Soul yelled as he rubbed the dent on his head.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's your fault for skipping class again! Why do you have to be so damn lazy?"

"So what if I skipped? I don't want to listen to Professor Stein dissect a fucking elephant! Plus, only a bookwo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Tiny-"

"I'm warning you Soul!"

"Tits-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the whole scene in front of them with their favorite scythe on the floor with a bleeding head and their favorite scythe meister standing above him with a deathly book.

"AHEHEHEHEHE! SOUL DIED! SOUL DIED!"

"Uh… Come on Patti, let's go home and we'll color some giraffes, okay?" Liz said as she dragged Patti. "Come on, Kidd. We _have_ to go," Liz gave Kidd a look and knew instantly what she implied.

"Right, We'll see you guys later at the basketball court," With that, the Thompson sisters and Kidd left.

"I think it's time for us to leave too. I'll have to bring Black*Star to the infirmary," Tsubaki slung Black*Star's arm over her shoulder and waved at the two goodbye. "See ya later Maka-chan, Bye Soul-kun," Tsubaki gave Soul a comforting smile as if she was indicating something to the white haired scythe. With that, the two ninjas left, leaving the blonde meister and the white haired weapon by their lockers.

Maka sighed and helped Soul up. "What am I going to do with you," She muttered mostly to herself. "We should go too. I'll have to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight and then we'll have to go to the basketball court to meet up with the others,"

"Alright, hold on just a sec. I have to get my ipod," Soul opened his locker and an avalanche of papers fell out of his locker. Maka watched as Soul picked up a few and threw them at the trash bin.

"Argh, these are getting annoying. When will they realize that I don't want another meister?" Soul said as he kept throwing away the unread letters. Maka smiled as she thought to herself, _'Looks like I won't have to find another weapon even if Soul is a Death Scythe now… '_ her smile faded away as she realized something else as she saw more papers fall out of Soul's locker.

"I don't get it. Why is it that you get so many and I don't. I mean, I am the one who turned you into a Death Scythe," Maka was surprised by Soul's expression. He looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Are you serious? Maka, why the hell would you want these letters?" Soul raised an eyebrow and looked at her seriously, "Are you looking for another weapon?" Maka's eyes widened in surprise and searched Soul's eyes for any sign of jokes but found none. He was serious.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to replace you, Soul. It's just that… Forget it. " Maka walked away from him and headed to buy groceries while Soul stood there completely confused at what happened.

"What the hell was that about?" The young death scythe opened his bag and looked at Maka's letters and thought about giving her a few of them. _A few._ He groaned and hit his head against his locker as he felt guilty for taking Maka's letters. _'I'll just read all of them tonight and give her two or three that doesn't sound desperate…'_

* * *

><p>"Sooo~ Did you two finally confess?" Liz nudged Maka's shoulder as the oldest Thompson sat right next to her. All the girls were at Death Bucks when their game of basketball was canceled after Soul had said that he had to get his guitar fixed and Black*Star was still unconscious from Maka's 'Maka-Chop'.<p>

"Confess? Confess what?" Liz almost 'accidentally' dropped her coffee on the poor oblivious girl.

"Did you and Soul-kun not confess to each other when everyone left?" Tsubaki, Patti and Liz closed in on the girl as they waited for her reply. Maka just stared at her friends with pure confusion.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about? Soul and I just talked about him receiving so many partnership request letters and I don't get any," Liz and Tsubaki beamed in joy.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying you're jealous that he's getting letters?" Liz grabbed Maka's shoulders and shook the answers out of her.

_'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! She's finally noticed her feelings for him!'_ Liz thought as she couldn't help her smile spread across her lips.

'_Maka-chan! I wish you and Soul to be happy together!_' Tsubaki thought as cried to herself in joy.

"Well, yeah. I was pretty jealous cause I didn't get any at all," Tsubaki and Liz comically fell off their couches, completely taken aback from the blonde meister's response. '_So much for getting our hopes up…_' Tsubaki and Liz both thought.

"Um, no, Maka-chan, Liz was saying if you were jealous because he received some. Not because you did not get any letters," Tsubaki explained and Patti started to laugh.

"Ahehehe! Maka-chan is so dense! " Patti squeezed her cheeks together and made kissy fishy faces at the blonde meister.

"What?" Maka received devious smirks from her three friends while her face still held a lot of confusion. "No seriously, what? Why would I be jealous?" Liz and Tsubaki groaned while Patti laughed even harder at the two older weapons.

"Sweet Shinigami, Maka you are really hopeless…" Tsubaki patted Liz as she comforted the older pistol.

"Now now, Liz-chan, these things take time. Which, in their case, a _really long time," _Maka looked at Tsubaki as she wondered what she meant by '_these things' _and '_long time'. _

"You three aren't making any sense at all. Is today 'Confuse Maka Day' or something?"

"Nothing! Nothing! OH! Have you guys seen the new students in Sid's class! They _were hot!"_ Liz ridiculously changed the subject while Tsubaki slapped a hand on her face, thinking that Maka wouldn't believe one bit of everything Liz was saying.

"The new demon ax and the demon ax meister? The one with brown hair with blue eyes and the one with black hair and brown eyes?" The blonde meister and the Thompson sisters looked at Tsubaki completely surprised that Tsubaki knew their eye color and hair color. "What? They were cute," Tsubaki blushed a crimson red.

Patti laughed like a madwoman and snorted. "Ahehehehe! Black*Star's going to kill those punks _when_ he finds out!"

Liz slouched down on the couch and sighed loudly for everyone to hear. "I should flirt with one of those two. I really need a date for the Masquerade Ball next month,"

"Wait. Aren't you going with Kidd and Patti? Wouldn't he freak out if you're not going with them?" The oldest pistol glared at Maka for even daring bringing up Kidd's OCD.

"Psh! Like I care! He can freak out his symmetrical ass about his date for all I care!" Patti laughed and slapped her bum while screaming 'symmetrical ass!' over and over again as other customers started to stare at the scatter-brained girl.

"Speak of the devil, isn't that Kidd over there?" Maka pointed outside where the young death god was running towards them like there was no tomorrow. The Thompson sisters' face was etched in worry as their meister sent them vibes that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Kidd?" Kidd took a deep breath and looked around the table. He knew that what he was about to tell the girls was something that shouldn't be discussed out in public.

"Something's on the loose in Death City and it's not a pre-kishin. Mason Scott in Sid's class was sent to the infirmary and he was barely alive." All the girls' eyes widened in shock and a certain scythe meister held pure determination in her eyes that nothing was going to stop her from finding out what happened. For a moment, Kidd felt a small feeling of fear as he imagined Maka in Mason's condition. Good or not, something's out in Death City that can kill any meister or weapon.

"What about his partner?"

"Ethan Morris is dead,"


End file.
